Captain Bird
"What do YOU mean? We were all made up by random people, WE DON'T EVEN EXIST!!!" ''- Captain Bird '''Captain Bird ' (age 25) is an anthropomorphic black bird with the ability to break the 4th wall. Because of this, he is fully aware of being fictional and claims to be a poorly designed Sonic fan character. He eventually formed a strong hatred towards his own creator and somewhat loathes the whole Sonic fan character concept - despite being part of it. He made his debut on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki as a Furry Dollmaker creation. CREATED BY 70000000000 SHRIMP X but now owned by Dash the Turtle Quick Info Uhh... Actually, the text above this covers all that. Concept and Creation Wikia user 70000000000 SHRIMP X (AKA MR SHRIMP DX) had no idea what he was doing one day and decided to use a Sonic character creator on the internet. A black and blue feathered bird character was produced. After saving the image, SHRIMP used a separate character creator to remake the same black and blue bird character under a different design. The second result was much more favored. Again, SHRIMP saved the image and made a final check for any other possible Sonic character creator websites. SHRIMP eventually came across FRICKIN' FURRY DOLLMAKER - where the classic (unoriginal) design was born. A screenshot of the character was saved. For the image title, SHRIMP chose the first name that popped in mind after designing this bird character. That name is Captain Bird. Sometime in July, 2012, SHRIMP came across THE SONIC FAN CHARACTER WIKI. After a brief overview, SHRIMP decided to post Captain Bird. However, this couldn't be done at the moment because a Wikia account is required to create a page. In December (Don't ask me why it took that long), 70000000000 SHRIMP X registered an account with a ridiculous username. Captain Bird was posted on December 6, 2012 after giving the character an extra long spike along with other adjustments using MS Paint. (Captain Bird is not a Captain in anything. SHRIMP gave him that name because... Well, I don't know.) Personality Captain Bird appears to always be annoyed at something or someone (possibly towards the fact that he is a poorly made character or even his own creator). This explains why there are signs of frustration to the way he acts. Captain Bird also tends to get bored easily. Captain Bird has been known to overreact to small situations. In a close range combat situation or if angered greatly, Captain Bird's actions are crazed and will perform unpredictable actions. These actions can sometimes be used to an advantage if controlled. Despite this, Captain Bird can get jump scared slightly easier than usual. Relationships Relatives *None Friends/Allies *Various Sonic fan characters (rarely) Neutral *Various Sonic fan characters Rivals *None Enemies *70000000000 SHRIMP X (creator) *Various Sonic fan characters (sometimes) Skills/Abilities *'4th Wall Break:' Captain Bird can use this ability to perform impossible actions and gain information he shouldn't have access to (ex. Looking up the weaknesses of his enemies on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki). *'Resourceful:' In a combat situation, Captain Bird will usually pull out a random object behind his back to fight with. He is skilled with firearms, especially his duel wielding pistols. *'Instant respawn:' When killed, Captain Bird will respawn next to his corpse. It is unknown how he is able to do this. *'Dexterity: '''Captain Bird has incredible dexterity with his hands, but doesn't seem to be aware of this skill. Weaknesses *'Defence: 'Captain Bird is physically weak. Attacking him will cause huge amounts of damage. *'Hand to Hand Combat: 'Captain Bird is highly vulnerable without the aid of firearms or other weapons. He is completely unskilled in any form of hand to hand combat. *'Stealth: 'Captain Bird is incapable of stealth and creates many accidents while attempting to hide or be sneaky. Sonic Fan Characters Brawl! Captain Bird is an unlockable character in both games (see SFCDB). Inventory Various items Captain Bird can pull out of thin air behind his back include: *Handgun *RAW KIT LAWN CHAIR *Fire Extinguisher *Banana (which still somehow shoots bullets) *Maverick Rev-6 (Nerf gun) *THE 1,295 HARD COVER MEDICAL ADVISER BOOK (REMASTERED EDITION) *Confetti blaster *T shirt gun *Balloon sword *Silly String *Paddle ball *Black Machete *A FRYING PAN * Other various everyday items Quotes *"Dang it! I died again!"'' *''"Ok, uhh... I wish I never saw that."'' *''"Would you like fries with that?"'' *''"OOOOOHHHHHH MMMYYYYYY GGGGGGGGAAAAA!!!"'' *''"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!!!???"'' *''"Stupid kid."'' *''"I've...... Seen...... Worse?"'' *''"YOU IDIOTS, THIS IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. NOT POKEMON!!!"'' *''"You know you're a bad character when the #1 user on the wiki puts you in the Mary Sue category."'' *''"FIRE ALL WEAPONS!!!"'' *''"What do you mean we WEREN'T supposed to kill them?"'' *''"You are not too sexy for clothes; SO PUT THEM BACK ON!!!"'' *''"No, I cleaned up last week's fatality. It's your turn to clean THIS one up."'' *''"ATTENTION! This is your Captain speaking..."'' *''"WHAT THE BEEP BEEP BEEP YOU BEEP MOTHER BEEP PIECE OF BEEP BEEP I'LL BEEP RIP YOUR BEEP BEEP UP AND BEEP THAT WET BEEP BEEP BEEP YOUR BEEP BEEP AS HARD AS BEEP!!!"'' * "WHY THE BEEP ARE MY SWEARS BEING CENSORED???!!!" Gallery CAPTAIN BIRD EDIT.jpg|THE ORIGINAL CAPTAIN BIRD Captian Bird.png|GOOD JOB Y-TIGER Captain Bird.png|WELL DONE DASH Captain bird-artwork.png|EXCELLENT PIC SKF Pretty sure this is illegal.jpg|Now here he is running happily with a bazooka. THANKS SAM CAPTAIN BIRD WHAT ARE YOU DOING.png|CAPTAIN BIRD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? Sonic wiki 002.png|GREAT! Thanks S7rip3s! CB IS IN THE GAME.png|Captain Bird is in SFCB and SFCB2 Captain bird and his Bazooka.png|The bazooka, again... (Made by StarlightDawn) CAPTAIN BIRD.png|I don't know... *Shrug* he7bu.gif|I'M WALKING I'M WALKING I'M WALKING Img010.jpg|SHELLNUT THE MAGAZINE.png|OH GOD, SINCE WHEN DID I SUBSCRIBE TO THIS MAGAZINE!? ZERO is enjoying this.png|HELP! (Also made by StarlightDawn) Super captain bird.png|Hey look! A floating, lime green Captain Bird head! k8e5c.gif|BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! m5jvr.gif|AAAAAAAHHHHHHH CAPTAIN BIRD MEETS X-10.ogg|Captain Bird meets X-10 Stellers_jay_-_natures_pics.jpg|Captain Bird in real life? TRIVIA *The only parts of Captain Bird's body that have ever been shown are his head and tail. *Captain Bird is not 70000000000 SHRIMP X's first Sonic fan character. *The top of Captain Bird's eyes are covered by his bandanna. *Captain Bird's favorite color is black. *Captain Bird's name was never meant to resemble Captain Falcon's. *Due to his ability to respawn, Captain Bird doesn't see much value in the life of himself or others. *Captain Bird has not encountered any canon Sonic the Hedgehog characters. He will occasionally mention them as only video games characters, however. *Captain Bird drinks coffee. *Captain Bird can't sing or dance and never wants to. *Captain Bird is the first and only character 70000000000 SHRIMP X created on Furry Dollmaker. *Although it is unknown what kind of bird Captain Bird is, his Furry Dollmaker design resembles a Steller's Jay *Captain Bird's eye color is blue in his current design. *If you get Captain Bird angry enough, he will shout horrible things that completely contradict his dislike and fear of sexual content. Category:Birds Category:No Abilities Category:Good Category:Males